elder_scrolls_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aedra
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Akatosh Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time,[1] is the chief deity of the Nine Divines,[2] the official religion of the varying ACyrodiil empires, such as the Septim Empire and the Reman Dynasty. He represents the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy.[1]Along with Lorkhan, he is one of two deities found in every Tamrielic religion. He is generally considered to be the first of the Gods to form in the Beginning Place.[1] After his establishment, other spirits followed his example, and the various pantheons of the world emerged.[1] Before the Ages of Man suggests that he and Auri-El are the same being, but further confirms that after his formation, time began.[3] Akatosh is considered the god defender of the Empire. Mara Mara, a goddess of the Nine Divines, is considered the mother-goddess and goddess of love. Some consider her as a universal goddess. Origins started in mythic times as a fertility goddess. InSkyrim, Mara is a handmaiden of Kyne. In the Empire, she is Mother-Goddess. She is sometimes associated with Nir of the 'Anuad', the female principle of the cosmos that gave birth to creation. Depending on the religion, she is either married to Akatosh, or Lorkhan, or the concubine of both. She appears in nearly every culture's pantheon in Tamriel. In Morrowind, Mara appears in the form of Ama Nin. Arkay Arkay, colloquially known as the God of the Cycle of Birth and Death, was a major divinity of the Nine Divines, the official religion of the Cyrodilic Empires, and represented the qualities of birth and death. Arkay was not only a member of the Nine Divines, but was a popular divinity across Tamriel and could be found in many diverse pantheons. Arkay was often more important in those cultures where his father, Akatosh,[1] was either less related to time or where his time aspects were difficult to comprehend by the layman. He was the god of burials and funeral rites, and was sometimes associated with the seasons. Talos Talos, once known as Tiber Septim, Ysmir, or the Dragonborn, Heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, is the greatest hero-god of Mankind, and is worshiped as the protector and patron of just rulership and civil society. Tiber Septim conquered all of Tamriel and began the Third Era, as well the Third Empire. At his death he ascended to godhood as the God of War. Less prominent sects, such as the Talos Cult, were inspired by his apotheosis. Known as Heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, Ysmir, the Dragon of the North, and Dragonborn, he is also invoked as patron of questing heroes. He is referred to as the One in the phrase "The Eight and the One", as there were originally only Eight Divines before Tiber Septim ascended to godhood. Dibella Dibella is the goddess of beauty and love. In Cyrodiil, she has nearly a dozen different cults, some devoted to women, some to artists and aesthetics, and others to erotic instruction. [1] Zenithar Zenithar is the deity of wealth, labor, commerce and communication. His priests have demonstrated that through earnest work and honest profit, not through war and bloodshed, peace and prosperity will develop. Zenithar is understandably associated with Z'en. In the Empire, however, he is a far more cultivated god of merchants and middle nobility. His worshipers say, despite his mysterious origins, Zenithar is the god 'that will always win'. He is a member of the Nine Divines. In Morrowind, Zenithar manifests as Jon Hawker. Stendarr Stendarr is the God of Righteous Might and Merciful Forbearance. He is the inspiration of magistrates and rulers, the patron of the Imperial Legions and the comfort of the law-abiding citizen. Stendarr has evolved from his Nordic origins into a deity of compassion or sometimes, righteous rule. He is said to have accompanied Tiber Septim in his later years. In early Altmerilegends, Stendarr is the apologist of Men. Kynareth Kynareth, called Kyne by the Nords, is a goddess of the Nine Divines. She is the strongest of the Sky spirits and is the deity of the heavens, the winds, the elements, and the unseen spirits of the air. Patron of sailors and travelers, Kynareth is invoked for auspicious stars at birth and for good fortune in daily life. In some legends, she is the first to agree to Lorkhan's plan to invent the mortal plane, and provides the space for its creation in the void. She is also associated with rain, a phenomenon said not to occur before the removal ofLorkhan's divine spark. Julianos Julianos is the God of Wisdom and Logic. Often associated withJhunal, the Nordic father of language and mathematics, Julianos is the Cyrodilic god of literature, law, history, and contradiction. Monastic orders founded by Tiber Septim and dedicated to Julianos are the keepers of the Elder Scrolls.